In recent years, in television broadcasting, an encoding method compliant with MPEG2 (Moving Picture Experts Group) standard defined in ISO/IEC13318-1 or the like has been employed as a method for applying a video signal and an audio signal to a high-efficiency compression encoding.
In a receiving device that decodes the video signal and the audio signal encoded in such a high-efficiency compression encoding method, a reference clock thereof needs to be synchronized with a reference clock of a transmitting device. Therefore, as a time reference value, for example, data of PCR (Program Clock Reference) indicating a reference time is included in a transport stream packet (hereinafter, referred to as a TS packet) in a transport stream transmitted from the transmitting device. More specifically, the PCR is stored in an adaptation field of the TS packet.
In the receiving device, an STC (System Time Clock) is reproduced, based on the PCR detected from the received TS packet. Based on a value of the STC, a frequency of the reference clock is adjusted. As a result, the synchronization between the reference clock of the receiving device and the reference clock of the transmitting device can be ensured.
A data error may be caused in the TS packet of the transport stream by a transmission error due to a jitter in a transmission channel, or the like.
For example, in Patent Document 1, an error recovering method when an error arises in section data in the TS packet is suggested. In this error recovering method, by matching an extracted effective data length with data length information in the section on a byte basis, a starting position of the next extracted section can be recognized.
[Patent Document 1] JP 3065276 B